The Beginning
by Liquidus Snake
Summary: This story is set before Les Enfants Terribles 2. This will explain how Snake became the bad ass he is. And how his unit became like a family. Intense language, Bloody beatings, ripping off of limbs, and disturbing smells.
1. Chapter 1

In 2001, the horrific destruction of the World Trade Centre in New York sparked the start of a new war. Skip to 2007 where the war has escalated into a giant kill-fest. No one is on any side, and the European and Asian continents are getting angry.

in 2015, a world war 3 is declared, Asia attacks Europe, who retaliates by nuking Japan.

America takes this advantage to invade Germany and Russia, which results in an allied force of the western Countries of Europe

It is now 2019, The Allied forces are fighting a new enemy only known as "Black Death"

Black Death is sending wave after wave of technologically superior weapons all over the world to attack the allied forces. But the Allies have a secret weapon, and that weapon is a man. His name...Liquidus Snake.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Konami or its assorted characters...blah blah blah...blah

The hero of our story, Liquidus Snake is walking down smoke filled battlefield; bodies are littering it along with flames, destroyed vehicles, and millions of used bullet shells. Snake is puffing on his favorite brand of cigarettes with his trusty customized M1911A1 in his left hand. "God, I almost feel sorry for these poor bastards. This is starting to get way too easy," said Snake. Snake takes a final drag of his cigarette and tosses it. "Oh well," takes out his customized SOCOM "Time to go to work." With this being said, about a dozen soldiers appear out of the smoke, trying to surprise Snake, but it doesn't work that way. Snake doesn't even move his head and he shoots each one of the soldiers in the head, killing them instantly. After dealing with some, rather stupid, soldiers; a highly modified M-1 tank comes up. Over the intercom, a soldier says with a very thick Russian accent, "Allied pig, prepare to die!" Snake just stands there and admires the beauty of this machine. "My God...I love this war!" Snake holsters his pistols and throws his arms out to the side. "GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT ASSWIPES!" Snake tauntingly yells. Not hesitating, the tank uses it's gun turrents to fire a giant barrage of bullets at the lone soldier. With super quick agility, Snake takes out his katana and reflects the bullets at the tank. Of course Snake knows that the bullets wont really effect the tank, he just does it to show off. Snake sheaths his sword after they are done shooting at him. "Oh come ON! Try again you fuckers!" Snake taunts the soldiers again. But unlike what Snake thought, the tank's main weapon swivels around and aims at Snake, instead of the machine guns. "Oh shit!" Snake runs around while the tank is firing round after round, narrowly missing. After the 5th shot, Snake turns and runs straight to the tank. The operater of the tank sees this as a opening and fires the main weapon at Snake head on. Snake grins, and jumps straight over the fired tank round and lands right on top of the tanks cockpit. Snake brings his right foot down on the latch about 7 times before it calapsed and Snake jumped in. "Hello bitches." Snake says this with a evil grin on his face. One of the soldiers, shoots Snake in the stomach with a 12 gauge shotgun. Snake, slowly doubles over and falls to the floor of the cockpit, with blood trickling out of the wound. The soldier who fired the shot acts a little excited but goes over to Snake and checks him to see if he is dead. He rolls Snake over face up and reaches down to check a pulse. Snake, grabs his arm and snaps his eyes open. "Peek a boo..." Snake says this in a rather disturbing voice. Snake pulls the soldier down to him, while takes a grenade out of his pocket with his right hand. Snake pulls out the pin and shoves it into the man's mouth. "See you in hell! " Snake says. Then he jumps up to his feet in the bad ass style that is popullarly seen in movies. Snake then jumps out of the tank and before he lands in a truly bad ass kneeling position, the tank explodes and a soldier comes flying out and lands right beside Snake on fire. Snake then stands up and brushes a bit of dirt off his collar. Snake hears a slight clicking sound and then jumps back a little bit, dodging a fifty caliber anti-tank round. Coming through the clearing on the smoke is a soldier, armed with the rifle that was fired at Snake. "Look I dont want to kill you," Snake says in a warning tone. The soldier doesn't change his expression in the least and fires again at Snake, who dodges it by side stepping. "I warning you! I'll kill you if I have to!" he says in a irritated voice. The soldier spits on the ground and replies in a Persian accent "Fuck you, allied pig!" He pulls the trigger again, but its empty. The soldier looks as if he is going to piss his pants. Snake runs up to the soldier, about to punch him in the face, but a shot is heard, hitting the soldier in the head. Snake swiftly turns around and sees a soldier decked in a average ARMY BDU uniform, holding a Allied Forces PSG-1 rifle. "I told you were going to tell me when you were going to start," says the young soldier but with a grin on his face. Snake replies with a weak smile, while lighting a new cigarette. "Yeah, but I didn't want to." Snake takes a long drag from the cigarette. "Well, you could have at least called me when you got here," the soldier said with a serious face. "I could have...but I didn't now did I?" starts to walk towards the main base. Suddenly a B-12 bomber plane comes from no where and drops a nuclear bomb besides Liquidus Snake and the soldier, letting off a gigantic explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

After the nuclear explosion, nothing but black is seen. Then a huge "GAME OVER" appears in bold green letters. Snake and this unknown soldier, take off their VR helmets, and stand up while stretching. "Goddammit! You set it on Extreme AGAIN didn't you?" said the soldier in a tad disgruntled voice. Snake gives a cocky grin and says "Hey, I told you once Fox, I love a challenge." "Yeah, but some of us don't have superhuman strength, speed, and all of that good shit, so we have to work really hard on the Extreme difficulty," says Fox. "Oh, quit whining." states the man. "Dude, do you realize I weigh 174 pounds! I dont have that much muscle of me!" exclaims his friend. "Fox, have we once actually introduced ourselves since we met? I mean, I know its kind of random, but I was just wondering." questions Snake. "Well...now that I think about it, no. We haven't! They call me Silver. Silver Fox. I was supposed to get Grey Fox, but hey, I think Silver Fox sounds better than Grey Fox. Whats your full code name?" states the young soldier. Snake takes it all in and replies with "Liquidus Snake." Fox just nods, taking it in.

Fox grins and says "Hey man, you do well out there. When we finally get deployed, I hope to hell I'm in your unit, because it would suck to go against you on the field." Snake expression goes to a serious one and he asks "Fox, I know your really bad-ass when it comes to these simulations. But, have you had any real battle experience?" Fox, frowns. "I did 4 years back in the FBI, before I got transferred here." "But, any real battle experience?" Snake asks again.  
Fox just gets up and walks out of the room with a frown on his face. Snake is close behind. "Fox...I need to know. I can't fight with someone that has never ever been on the battlefield." Fox stops dead in his tracks and turns around, and walks over to the window and admires the beautiful landscape. "One time, and that mission was fucked anyway." "Someone got killed, huh?" Snake asks while raising his left eyebrow. Fox closes his eyes, and replies with "It was a damn accident, he wasn't supposed to come after me." Snake walks up to this poor young man and puts a hand on his sholder. "Kid...if this is too much for you...I can call the President and have you put in a desk job." The operatives friend wipes his eyes as if tired and comebacks with "No...I can do this. I just need more practice." Snake nods. He opens his mouth to say something but suddenly a message his put over the intercom. "Attention, Unit 17-Alpha-Delta has been formed, people who are in the unit will recieve a communications invite shortly." After a few seconds pass, Snake's computer beeps, signaling a recieved message, but Silver's doesn't. Snake goes to the computer and types a bit. "Liquidus Snake. You have been chosen for unit 17-Alpha-Delta. Please report to Conference room 9 at 0900 tomorrow." Snake scoffs at this and twirls his right index finger in a circle as if saying "Whoop dee doo". Silver's face kind of sinks and he says "Congrats, Snake. Have fun in the battlefield." He turns to walk to the elevator, but is stopped by Snake. "Hey kid, still want to be in my unit?" Upon hearing this Silver perks up like a happy little dog. "Hell YEAH!" Silver says excitedly. "Well good...because I am starting a unit soon. Just a select few of soldiers including us. The man in charge thought since I have been on the battlefield almost all my life, I deserve my own unit. Report to the old Marine Corps training building tomorrow at 1300 hours. It's going to be the headquarters for it." "Okay man, see ya there!" Fox gives Snake a thumbs up. Snake returns the gesture.  
THE NEXY DAY AT 1300 HOURS

Snake is sitting at the table in the middle of the lounge of this building that is going to be his unit's headquarters. In this room, there are about 28 male soldiers, and 4 females. Snake just looks at them, trying to pick up a vibe or something from them. Then a familiar face walk appears. "Silver! I was thinking you wasn't going to show up!" exclaimed Snake, getting up out of his chair. Silver extends his arms to the sides and replies "What, did you think that I was going to turn down a chance to fight along side with THE Liquidus Snake?" Silver then lets out a slight chuckle. "So these pukes are trying for a spot in this unit?" questions Silver. "Yeah...but I doubt more than 7 of everyone one of these soldiers will make it past the second test." Snake answers. "Well, I'm here now...so whats the hold up?" Silver asks. Snake smiles a little bit. "I have some old friends coming to join us!" And on that note, the doors swing open and 5 people walk in, 4 men and one woman. "And there they are," Snake states. Snake walks up to one that is quite scrawny and they engage in a friendly embrace. "Shaun, its been too long my friend." Snake tells him. "Yes. Yes it has. Though, it is good its under better circumstances than last time!" Shaun replies. "Oh hell yeah to that!" Snake exclaims. Then one of the smaller (build, not heigh) male soldiers yell out "Yo! Who the fuck are they!" Snake turns and glares at him. "These, you slimey sack of shit, is the soldiers that will you all will be compared to. Of course they are going through the evaluation as well. In order from left to right, I would love for you all to meet: Sniper Wolf, Revolver Ocelot, Vulcan Raven, Decoy Octopus, and Psycho Mantis."


End file.
